


Revamped (has been Revamped)

by colorsunimaginable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BBW, Bella Swan Bashing, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Cute, Desperate, Edward Cullen - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Mouth Breather, NSFW, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexy Times, Shovel Face, Suspense, Sweet story, Teen Angst, Thriller, Vampires, new, plus size, teen, thirsty, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsunimaginable/pseuds/colorsunimaginable
Summary: Melisa Lynn is moved cross-country to live with her Uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington. In Forks, she tries to distract herself from her problems with the gorgeous Edward Cullen. Little does she know he is far more than she ever could have bargained for.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 39





	Revamped (has been Revamped)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second draft! I've been working on this story for a long time, and I thought it was due for a rewrite to fix some story problems. Also to just give it some better, ya know, WRITING, in general. Here's the link to my old draft: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161468/chapters/18702343

Chapter 1. Forks

My dreams aren’t peaceful. When the alarm on my phone wakes me up at 7 am, I’ve only slept for three hours. I hazily push myself to a sitting position, blankets still pulled up to my chin. The dim blue light drifting in from the window is barely enough to see with. After a moment or two, I force myself to get out of bed and start getting ready for my first day at Forks High School. 

I pass Bella’s room on my way to grab a shower. Her door’s open just enough for me to hear her snoring gently. There’s a yellow light peeking out underneath Uncle Charlie’s bedroom door, drawers are opening and closing as he dresses for work.

I’ve learned that the water here doesn’t take long to get hot, so I’m standing in the tub soon after I’ve undressed. The hot water feels nice, and I slowly turn the shower knob until the temperature burns my shoulders. It doesn’t help much, but it temporarily distracts me from the full ache in my chest. I ball my fists and rub the dried tears from around my eyes. 

When I finish bathing, I dash back to my room with a beach towel wrapped around my torso and a regular one twisted up in my hair. I rummage through the boxes stacked in my room, trying to find something decent to wear. I opt for a black t-shirt that says Oh My Josh, I’m So Dun, and a thick pair of black leggings. I slide on some socks and my blue converse. 

I perch on the bed to do my makeup, using the reflective lid of a powder foundation as a mirror, and the now-brightening sky. Today I’m only doing dark brown eyeliner and mascara. I squeeze a choker over my head and past my glasses to complete the look. Shrugging on my black sweater and grey backpack, I head downstairs.

Despite waking up after me, Bella’s already beat me downstairs. She’s buttering some toast while Uncle Charlie’s sitting at the table with a bagel and coffee.

“Breakfast?” Bella offers. “We have cereal if you want something quick.”

I shake my head. “No thanks.” I stand awkwardly in the doorway. “I’m not really hungry.”

She shrugs. “That’s fine. We should probably get going anyway.” She shoves the twice-cooked bread into her mouth and grabs her backpack.

“Have a good day at school,” Charlie says. “Knock ‘em dead.”

Bella’s truck is something ancient. As it rears to life, I have my doubts it would get us to the end of the street, let alone the school. I put my earbuds in to discourage conversation. _The Devil Wears a Suit and Tie_ by Colter Wall plays on repeat.

When we get to the school, she leads me to the office, and the red-headed receptionist behind the counter perks up at our arrival.

“Bella! Is this your cousin?” she says, her eyes bright with interest. 

Bella responds with a very quiet, “Yeah.” The receptionist flips through a stack of papers and when she found what she was looking for, she turns to me.

“Melissa?” she reads off the paper. 

“Melisa (Mel-lee-sah),” I correct her. I know I’m going to have to keep doing that. Curse my parents for giving me a common name with an uncommon pronunciation. Maybe I should take this opportunity to change my name? Shorten it maybe? 

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear,” she says, and hands me the collection of papers. “Here’s your schedule, and a map, though I’m sure Bella would be happy to show you your classes.” Both of our eyes go to Bella, who silently nods. “And on this sheet, I need you to get each of your teachers to sign by their name, and bring it back to me at the end of the day.”

“Okay,” I say, and as we leave, I go over my classes. Luckily, they’re the same ones I was taking back home.

We have some time before class begins, and so we sit at one of the tables in the courtyard. I lay out the map and my schedule side by side so that Bella can tell me where I need to go.

It isn’t long before a blond guy wearing a letterman’s jacket comes and sits next to Bella. He folds his arms and looks expectantly between the two of us. 

“So, Arizona, aren’t you going to introduce us?” he says. For a moment I’m confused by the nickname, but then I remembered she lived in Phoenix up until a few months ago. Some new custody thing if I remember correctly.

“Um, yeah, this is my cousin, Melisa,” she says.

“Mel-LEE-sah?” he says and laughs a little. “Weird name.”

“Totes,” I say deadpan.

“I’m Mike,” he continues, smirking. “Where are you from?”

“Virginia.”

“Wow, that’s like, on the other side of the country - no wait, the continent!”

My eyebrows raise. “Uh, yeah, that’s right. Astounding observation.”

He smiles and changes the subject, talking with Bella about homework for some class or other.

The day passes oh-so-fucking slowly. I’ve never been the new kid before, and I hate feeling everyone’s eyes on me. I wish they’d fucking find something better to do with their time instead of making mine more miserable than it already is. All of the teachers introduce me before the class, they say my name wrong, and before I can correct them, they’re sending me along to my seat. 

When lunch comes, I catch up with Bella and sit with her and her friends. I don’t eat anything. My stomach rumbles, but nothing’s remotely appetizing. Bella’s friends interrogate me about my day so far, but when I continuously reply with only one word answers, they give up. I just sit there, watching them interact, and that inspires a surge of homesickness that creeps over me and renders me practically motionless. My eyes instinctively follow movement around the table and I have to force myself to breathe. Each breath more painful than the last.

I’m pulled out of my trance when one of Bella’s friends nudge her, causing her to brush against me. The girl leans towards Bella, whispering loud enough for me to hear. 

“Don’t look now, but Edward Cullen’s looking at our table,” she says excitedly.

Of course, Bella does look, though slowly, peeking at first, then full on. I follow her gaze. It doesn’t take long for me to see exactly who she’s looking at. 

A couple tables away I lay eyes on the most attractive guy I’ve seen in my entire life. He’s the kind of attractive that makes you anxious, nervous, horny, and in love all at the same time. I want to see how his dark eyes light up mid-laughter. I want to know if his rich dark red hair has golden highlights that would shine like bronze in the sunlight. My touch-starved ass wants to know what his lips and hands would feel like on me, and for a moment, I let my thoughts run wild, trying to vividly imagine exactly that. I’m only yanked out of those tantalizing thoughts when Bella continues the conversation. 

“I wonder why he’s staring,” she says. I glance at her and then back. We’re all staring at him now. When our eyes meet again, he finally turns away, a slightly frustrated expression on his face. The movement brings my attention to the rest of the people at his table.

To say that I’m taken aback by their appearance is an understatement. Not only is Edward sinfully attractive, they _all_ are. The two girls - one is a leggy blonde Barbie, and the other’s tiny and elegant. Her short dark hair and small features remind me of a fairy. One of the guys is a stereotypical football player looking type with dark thick curly locks. He kinda resembles a really buff Nick Jonas. The third guy has longer blond hair swept into a high ponytail with a shaved undercut. Like his other table companions, ridiculously good-looking.

However, their attractiveness is only the second thing I notice about them. Their skin is so pale that it’s almost unsettling, and their eyes… they all have the same pitch-black dark eyes. Compared to any of the other students in the cafeteria, they stand out like wildflowers in a sea of plain old grass. 

Suddenly, the dark haired fairy girl stands with her tray and leaves. 

“Those are the Cullens,” Bella explains to me, as if answering a question I didn’t ask aloud.

“They’re all related?” I ask.

“Yeah, kinda,” she says, but doesn’t explain more.

“Why do they all look so constipated?” When I say that, because my eyes are on Edward’s face, I see the corner of his mouth briefly lift in an almost smile. Did he hear me? Or was it just a coincidence? Bella and her friends laugh. I was being serious though. None of them answer me, and go on gushing about the Cullens and their beauty. As they talk my thoughts return to the intriguing idea of Edward’s lips connected with mine.

Well, at least until his dark eyes zero in on mine. It snaps me back from my fantasy and I look away, my face getting hot. My attention goes back to the rest of my table who is currently involved in a discussion of the latest season of Netflix’s _Big Mouth_. Okay, I only _pretend_ to pay attention to them. In my peripheral vision I keep my focus on Edward still.

And he’s still… staring. His eyebrows are laced with tension. All of this attention is beginning to make me feel uneasy. It doesn’t feel like the normal fascination that the rest of the student body has been possessed with today by the presence of a new kid. Honestly with my luck, he’s probably a serial killer and he’s imagining bludgeoning me with the lunch tray in front of him.

I genuinely try to focus on the discussion in front of me. Hopefully if I ignore him he’ll leave me alone. I’m not going to become fixated on him just because he’s hot. I refuse to allow myself to fall prey to his allure only to be disappointed. More disappointment is the last thing I need in my life right now. 

Lunch ends, and Mike, whom I share the final class of the day with, leads me to the classroom. It’s English, and I hear we’re doing group work. I have the teacher sign my slip before I take a seat near the back. People begin to file in, and like every class before, they all notice that I’m there, hyper aware of my existence.

“Don’t worry,” Mike says from his desk in front of mine. Something about my expression must have prompted him to speak. “They’re all just staring at you because you’re new.”

“People are only new for a day,” I tell him. “After that they’re just people.”

He nods and his face lights up like I’ve just said the most interesting thing he’s ever heard when I was actually just quoting a movie. “Wow, that’s so deep.”

I think I mean to reply with “balls deep” but Edward Cullen entering the room takes my attention away from Mike. Our eyes meet as he makes his way down the aisle. As he passes me, I notice him pause briefly before continuing to his seat… which happens to be right behind me, in the next row. Fuck. I don’t know whether I’m excited or nervous to have him this close.

Eventually class starts and the teacher, Mrs. Campbell, instructs us to get into our groups. Before I can ask her what she wants me to do she tells me to work with Edward. All the other groups were full, and he was by himself. As everyone else shifts their desks into their respective groups, I take a deep breath and turn around in my seat to face him.

The person before me seems to be a completely different one from who walked into class moments ago. His entire body is screaming with tension, his hand gripping the edge of the desk until his knuckles are white. How dark and black his eyes are up close is disturbing. I expected them to be a deep brown but their reality is shallow and cold. His intense glare coupled with the light purplish shadows under his eyes makes him look… hungry. Hungry for what I couldn’t tell you. Maybe I was right about the serial killer thing.

“The fuck’s _your_ problem?” I ask. He doesn’t respond. Is he even breathing?!

He blinks, and that somehow snaps him out of his funk.

“Nothing. Excuse me.” He shoots to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He goes to the teacher and asks for a pass to the nurse. He’s out of the classroom before the inks had time to dry. 

My face involuntarily heats up. Everyone is staring at me in his absence, as if I’m the culprit for his sudden departure. _Fuck._

I turn back around in my desk. Mrs. Campbell comes to give me the papers I’d need to start the project on my own for the period. Nothing is due this class, which is lucky, because I’m too distracted to work on shit. I try to look busy at least by doodling in the margins and on my notebook. At some point I sneak in an ear bud to listen to music.

My mind is too preoccupied with Edward Cullen - so much so I’m almost mad at myself about it. Perhaps my brain is just latching itself onto whatever’s most interesting. Something that’ll make me forget that I’m sad… At least temporarily.

When the bell rings for dismissal, I’m the first one out of the door and I make a beeline for the office. I want to get out of this hellhole.

Of course it jUsT sO HaPpEnS that the guy whose face is plastered across my mind is in there already. His hands are braced on the countertop as he leans close to the receptionist. Her eyes behind her glasses are wide, mouth hanging open, obviously befuddled by whatever expression’s on his face.

“Please, Mrs. Cope?” Edward’s voice is deep and hot as fuck. “Isn’t there something that can be done? Seventh hour English can’t be the only option…”

He’s trying to get out of our English class? It can’t be because of me… right? What the fuck did I do besides fucking _exist?_

Mrs. Cope’s breathing is shaky and she blubbers the rest of her speech. “W-well, maybe I could talk to Sue - I mean, Mrs. Campbell. I could see if - “ 

With a sudden gust of wind, some chick slips into the office, placing a note into a basket on the counter, then leaves as quickly as she came. My eyes follow her, and when I look back, Edward is glaring at me over his shoulder. The expression in his eyes is furious and.. Scary this time. I’m not feeling the same brave defensiveness I was earlier. With our eyes still locked I take a retreating step, my back touching the wall, preventing further escape. His very presence is intimidating.

Edward turns back to her and the sudden change in his demeanor frightens her, too. She shrinks back, gasping.

“Nevermind then,” he says, rushing through the words. “I can see that it’s impossible. Thank you so much for your help.” Then he spins and launches himself from the room, passing within inches of me, so close he leaves a trail of his scent behind in the air. It’s intoxicating.

When the door clasps shut in his wake, Mrs. Cope shakes off the frightful experience with ease. I step forward and give her the signature slip. She asks me how my first day went. I reply with a quick “fine, thanks” and exit the scene.

Walking to Bella’s truck, my mind isn’t with me. It’s off hitting rewind on today’s events, searching for something, anything that could give me a clue as to what the fuck Edward’s problem is. In another tab, I’m still imagining him and I entwined, our faces stuck together. I’m a slut for assholes apparently.

Bella’s already in the truck, engine on, when I arrive. After I get in, she pulls out into the line waiting to leave.

“How was your first day?” she asks.

“Uh, it was fine, I guess.”

She nods. “That’s good. It’s better than bad.”

“Yeah,” I say, then pause. “Can you tell me what the deal is with the Cullens?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like… why are they… like that?”

“No one really knows, honestly,” she explains. “Sometimes I think everyone here forgets how odd they are because they’re so hot.”

“At lunch you said that they’re all ‘kinda’ related, what did you mean?”

“Well, they were all adopted by this super rich young doctor and his wife. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are the only ones technically related to each other. I actually think they’re foster kids if I remember correctly.” 

“Good for them,” I say. “A - for adopting while they’re so young and B - for adopting older kids.”

“You’re right,” Bella agrees. 

The conversation stops, the only sound remaining is the roar of the engine as we roll down the road. I debate in my head whether or not to mention the weird stuff with Edward. What if it’s all just in my head? What if there’s something about me that completely justifies his behavior? I guess there’s something wrong with me.

Before we get out of the truck when we arrive at the house Bella says, “Wait, is this about what happened with you and Edward Cullen today?”

My jaw drops. “How did you know about that?”

“Mike told me while I was waiting for you. What did he say?”

“Who?”

“Edward.”

“Oh, uh, he didn’t really say much of anything,” I answer. “What did Mike say?”

“Just that Edward basically took one look at you and bolted.”

“Yeah, it was really weird,” I say. “When I went to the office after class, he was there, trying to get the class off his schedule somehow.”

“Whoa, really?” she asks. I nod. “That’s crazy.”

I shrug. “Maybe he’s just fatphobic.”

“Hm,” she ponders. “It’s possible, but usually all the Cullens are very pleasant to everyone. I’ve never seen or heard of them behaving like this before.”

“Well, that’s fan-fucking-tastic,” I say, sighing. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and he’ll just like murder me or something.”

I gather my stuff and slide out of the truck. When I look back at Bella, she’s still sitting there, a dumb-founded expresson on her face.

“What?” I ask. “I said ‘or something’!”

Silence.

“Oh, come on, Bella, it was a joke!”

She looks doubtful but at least she finally moves and I follow her into the house.


End file.
